


Vitamin D

by Andian



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny kept staring at his mouth. Patrick would be lying if he said he didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitamin D

He had been trying to ignore it. He really had. But there was just a moment when denial stopped working and for Patrick that moment had been when they were getting dressed after training and it still hadn't stopped. The staring. Jonny.

Jonny staring at him. That wasn't unusual in itself, Jonny tended to do that on a regular basis, though this stare was lacking that certain Toew-branded mix of deep annoyance and quiet surrender. And this stare was intense in a way that made Patrick unsure if he liked it. 

Then for a brief moment Jonny's stare wandered down to his mouth and something hot flushed through Patrick. Major correction, he did like the stare. From the way Jonny's wrinkled forehead became even more canyoned, Jonny didn't seem to feel the same though.

„You want to come over after training?“ Patrick blurted out before he had time to think it through which did not happen as often as some people hinted at, but still often enough. And then always in cases where thinking it through would really have been an advantage. Jonny just kept staring weirdly at him.

„For lunch. And video games.“ Way to be obvious, he thought but Jonny's face did that complicated thing it sometimes did before Patrick got a smile and a nod from him.

“You're cooking though,” Jonny added and Patrick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he just said, concentrating on putting on his skates. He had stuff in his fridge. Maybe. He mentally went through it, trying to figure out the worst possible combination of everything inside of it that would still end with Jonny eating it. 

“And you'll have to eat it too. No take-out,” Well damn, now he'd actually have to cook something eatable. He could do that, probably. He looked up again and caught Jonny still staring at him but also still smiling and Kane quickly looked away. He could. He totally could.

 

He couldn't. He started down at what looked like a lump of wet yellow goo and wondered how he messed that one up. 

“Oh my god what the hell did you do to that sauce?” “I told you not to try it, the milk has gone off” Patrick said, still staring at what was supposed to be pasta but had long given up on that particular goal.

Jonny came over to him, critically looking into the pot. “Wow, that's just disgusting,” he then said after a long pause. Patrick just nodded sadly. “I noticed the milk had gone off after I made the sauce and I thought I could just quickly get new one but I forget the pasta which...” he trailed of and they continued staring silently into the pot. Then Jonny pulled out his mobile phone. 

“Chinese?” he asked and Patrick nodded. “The closer one, I'm hungry,” he said, leaving Jonny in his kitchen and plopping down on the couch. Jonny made a disapproving noise behind his back and Patrick rolled his eyes. “Don't start again, they taste exactly the same!” Another noise and Patrick grimaced. “Fine, okay, get your decent noddles that taste exactly the same to anybody but you! And then watch me starve before the food even arrives.” 

There was no disapproving sound this time but only because Jonny was already ordering. Patrick forced himself to hold his grimace of disapproval until Jonny had finished the call and sat down next to him.

“It's going to get stuck like that,” Jonny said, without really looking at him. Patrick tried to grimace even more but he doubt that was humanely possible. “You like it,” he said instead. “Your face?” Jonny snorted. “Sure. As if” 

The last part came out wrong. Not wrong enough for Patrick to call Jonny out on it, not wrong enough for anybody else to really notice but Patrick knew Jonny and all the stupid variations of tone in his equally stupid voice and that had been tense in way that was supposed to convey not being tense.

Not for the first time he suddenly wanted to lean closer and kiss Jonny. The growling of his stomach snapped him out of it though. 

“You're really that hungry?” Jonny asked, looking at him and he actually did sound kind of sorry, though probably not sorry enough to apologize or not do it again the next time. Patrick shrugged.

“I'll just have a snack,” he said, standing up and walking back into his kitchen. “A pre-lunch snack, what are you, eight?” “Weak, dude,” Patrick said over his shoulder as he went through his kitchen cupboard. Jonny did have a point though and he reluctantly put away the cookies he found. Fruit. He had fruits. Well, one apple that looked kind of mushy and two bananas. But one of the bananas had few enough brown spots to ignore and so he peeled it, already stuffing it on his mouth as he walked back to the couch.

Jonny's eyebrows shot up as he saw him. “What,” Patrick asked through a mouth full of banana. Jonny didn't answer, just kept staring at him. Defensively Patrick stuffed even more of the banana into his mouth, almost chocking himself on it.

Jonny's breath hitched at the sound. 

Patrick stopped trying to swallow and just stared at him. Jonny's face was red. Not exhausting-training or intense-game red, it was red in a way Patrick hadn't seen before on him. And Patrick liked it. It wasn't like he had never thought about it before. Hell, he'd sometimes turned up the flirting to eleven as did Jonny but every time it seemed to move into something more one of them backed down for whatever reason.

Well. He couldn't really thing of any reason to stop this time. There were probably a few really good ones but Patrick decided that he did not really care to think about them.

He took a deliberate step closer towards Jonny and then focused all his attention on giving the banana the filthiest imitation of a blowjob he could. Jonny made a gasping noise. Patrick pushed the banana deeper into his mouth, made an indecent sound around it before looking at Jonny. 

Who was suddenly standing up, pulling Patrick's hand away from his mouth. Patrick at least managed to bit off the piece of banana that was in his mouth before Jonny pulled it out of his hand and tossed it on the couch table.

“So...” Patrick started after he had swallowed the piece of banana, voice a bit rough which really, the banana was sort of mushy and he didn't actually tried to deep-throat it much but then Jonny was towering over him, using his height to his advantage which was totally unfair but also totally hot.

“Why do you do this kind of thing?” Jonny asked, raising one hand to force Patrick's chin up so he had to look at him. Jonny's eyes were dark and Patrick could feel his cock twitching with interest.

“I … uh,” and then stopped to slowly lick over his lips instead. If possible Jonny's eyes turned even darker.

“Last chance to say no,” he whispered and his voice was wrecked and Patrick couldn't even begin to think about saying no. He wanted the hand on his chin to grip tighter, wanted Jonny to hold him, pull him closer, push him away and against the wall, just everything Jonny was willing to give him.

“Kaner?” Jonny was still looking him cautiously and he probably should say yes, shouldn't he. He opened his mouth, closed it again, swallowed and noticed Jonny's eyes flickering down his throat at that. Then he nodded and mumbled “Johnny, please...” and suddenly there was Jonny's hand on his head, tangling in his hair, pushing him down and he went willingly.

He dropped on his knees, hands coming up automatically to rest on Jonny's knees who looked down at him and at his hands before shaking his head.

“Hands behind your back,” he then said, casually, not even an order, just like he knew that Patrick would do what he told him to anyway because he was a douche but before Patrick even really realized it his hands were behind his back, tightly clasped together.

“Good,” Jonny said, sounding pleased and Patrick shuddered, feeling slightly warm at the praise. 

“Keep them there,” Jonny said and there was only his pride that kept Patrick from nodding eagerly.

“You want me to...?” he asked and Jonny had his hand on his mouth before he could finish, his thumb pressed against his lips, shutting him up for good. 

“Your mouth,” Jonny said, eyes fixed on his finger slowly stroking over Patrick's lips, sounding absent-minded. “I think I want your mouth for now.”

Patrick had been vaguely aware that he was half-hard, had been probably since Jonny had pushed him on his knees but now he suddenly could really feel it, his full dick straining almost painfully against his trousers. He let out a chocked noise, balancing a bit to relieve the pressure but Jonny's hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. 

“You can keep still for me, right Pat?” Jonny said, eyes still fixed on Patrick's mouth. “You can keep your hands behind your back and you can keep still and you'll do it because I told you to, right?” Patrick could feel his breath going faster, short puffs of wet and hot against Jonny's thumb, still on his mouth, slipping in a bit every time his mouth opened slightly. 

“I, yes, I can, I'll be good Jonny, I'll be so good for you, just please,” he babbled. He had figured Jonny would be bossy as usual during this but he hadn't quite thought how eager he himself would be for it, asking for something, anything and Jonny smiled at him, look as intense as during a face-off, before slowly pushing his thumb into Patrick's mouth.

Patrick started sucking almost immediately, hollowing his cheeks as he tried to get the finger as deep inside his mouth as he could but Jonny pulled back after only a few moments. Patrick looked up at him, confused, feeling slightly hazy, his mouth feeling wet with spit. 

“Want more?” Jonny asked and oh, Patrick nodded, and then Jonny pushed three fingers into Patrick's mouth and Patrick groaned around them before closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling of Jonny's fingers, heavy and big in his mouth while Jonny made small sounds as he tried and failed to keep breathing normally. 

It was not enough though and this time it was Patrick who pulled away, letting Jonny's fingers slip out of his mouth.

“More,” he said, maybe demanded, because Jonny didn't enjoy being bossy without Patrick being Patrick to push back. The spark in Jonny's eyes proved him right and Jonny worked his trousers open with one hand, pulling out his cock, heavy and half-hard and Patrick leaned forward, only to be stopped by the hand that had snuck into his hair, tugging almost painfully.

“What did I say?” Jonny hissed, slowly moving his hand over his cock. “No moving.” The hand on his hair kept him in position as Jonny started jerking his cock in earnest, slow strokes that couldn't really be enough as Patrick was forced to watch. Jonny kept going until his cock was hard and flushed, so temptingly close to Patrick's mouth who could feel his own cock, still trapped painfully in his trousers, no doubt leaking a wet spot of precum.

Jonny stopped stroking, just loosely held his cock in his hand, only inches away from Patrick's mouth. 

“No moving,” he then said again before finally, _finally_ , bringing his cock closer to touch Patrick's mouth. Patrick opened his mouth almost immediately but Jonny's cock wasn't actually close enough yet, only barely touching his lips, spreading wetness over them as Jonny slowly moved the head of his cock over Patrick's lip. 

Patrick groaned in frustration, the vibrations causing Jonny to shudder slightly and move forward, just close enough for Patrick to get his tongue out and touch the head of Jonny's cock. Jonny trusted forward at the touch, clearly not having seen it coming, his cock suddenly completely filling up Patrick's mouth, as he trusted deep into it. Patrick chocked, trying to pull away while simultaneously wanting to lean closer and get more, Jonny's cock spreading his mouth wide open. Jonny pulled back when he noticed the chocking, cock resting against Patrick's mouth again. 

“You okay?” he asked, sounding slightly worried and Patrick looked at him with watery eyes, before leaning back slightly to give Jonny a better access. Before he opened his mouth as wide as he could, he looked at Jonny and said “Please.”

It was enough, Jonny's cock was back in his mouth in an instance fucking into it and now that Patrick knew it was coming he could force himself to relax, just take it, the heavy weight of Jonny's cock, trusting in and out of his mouth, chocking a bit whenever it went in a bit too deep, when Jonny purposely stayed that way for a moment.

The hand still gripping his hair tightly was holding him position. Patrick suddenly felt a bit like he did on the ice when he assisted somebody on a brilliant goal, useful, needed, wanted, and he forced himself to relax his throat as Jonny fucked deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

He had done it before, had enjoyed letting other people fuck his mouth because he'd be the first to admit that there was something to his oral fixation. But that it was Jonny doing it now, Jonny's cock moving inside of him, Jonny who was making soft sounds every time Patrick's mouth was completely stuffed full with his cock made it a thousand times better.

He hadn't even noticed that he himself was making short aborted trusts against thin air, vaguely remembering that he was not allowed to move, that his hands were still behinds his back. 

“You can move now,” Jonny then suddenly said and Patrick felt a pressure against his cock and he trusted forward immediately, before getting himself enough under control to look down and see that Jonny had his foot pressed against Patrick to rub himself against. 

Patrick groaned and started trusting and rubbing again, the pressure a relief and he could feel Jonny's trusts getting more and more frantic, less controlled and then Jonny came, deep inside his throat without only a cut-off gasp and his grip tightening in Patrick's hair as a warning and Patrick tried his best to swallow, only leaning back when it became too much, part of dripping out of his mouth. 

He was still hard himself, still thrusting against Jonny's leg and then Jonny reached out and pushed some of his come, dripping down Patrick's chin, back into his mouth and that was enough to push Patrick over the edge.

He came in his trousers and with a loud moan as he sucked Jonny's come of his fingers. Then he just let himself fall on his back, exhausted and sweaty but satisfied.

“You're okay, Pat?” There was a hand in his hair again, softer this time, slowly stroking him and Patrick made a happy sound.

“Everything's perfect,” he mumbled or at least he tried to. It came out more than a bit rough. He could hear Jonny laughing softly, before forcing himself to open one eye and seeing Jonny looking down at him with a fond expression, for once clear of anything else.

“You still should kiss me though, you know, kind of skipped that step which rude, dude and...” and Patrick should really have seen Jonny interrupting him again coming but with the soft pressure of Jonny's lips against his, so giving were he had taken before, it was hard to be angry.

So he just closed his eyes again and kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd have tagged for porn cliches but they didn't order any pizza with extra sausage. You can find me here on [Tumblr](http://www.snow-den.tumblr.com/) if that joke there wasn't enough to make you backspace.


End file.
